Lala
Summary Lala (ララ, Rara) is a Dullahan and the seventh resident of Kimihito's house. She is the second "D", which she initially denied, telling everyone she's merely there to warn Kimihito Kurusu of his impending death. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Lala Origin: Monster Musume Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Dullahan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength and Durability, apparent Teleportation, can travel between the realms of the dead and the living. Attack Potency: Wall level (Almost killed Kimihito in a single hit) Speed: Human level, likely has teleportation (Disappeared from Kimihito's sight and got behind him in the timeframe of a truck passing by) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Wall Class (Knocked out Kimihito with her scythe) Durability: Wall level Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range, can teleport between realms of the dead and the living Standard Equipment: Scythe Intelligence: Average, but suffers from 8th grader syndrome Weaknesses: If her head falls out, she will lose her powers Feats:'' '' * Knocked out Kimihito with her Scythe Notable Attacks/ Techniques/ Abilities: * Headless Body: Her head is detachable, and both can live and function without the other. Further, her head and body are psychically linked, so any feeling felt by one will be reacted to by the other and vice versa. It is theorized that her head and body may be two separate organisms that live in symbiosis. ** Power Loss: If her head and body are separated, she claims that she cannot use her powers. * Soul Reaping: She can travel to a different plane of existence to reap the souls of those near death, as well as return those near death to life. * Supernatural Senses: Lala claimed she was able to sense "the smell of death" on Mero's stalker. Though how much of it was genuine and how much of it was her flair for the dramatic is yet unclear. * Teleportation: She is able to cross between worlds at will and appear where she wants to, as shown when she appeared behind Kimihito as the truck passed by. She also appeared at the Arctic Innshortly after Kimihito had another near death experience despite not being present there right before it happened. Note 1: The Dullahan (デュラハン, Dyurahan) is a humanoid liminal race most commonly known for their removable head. Metabolically similar to humans, a Dullahan is closely associated with supernatural myths; most notably with those associated with death and the afterlife. Note 2: Lala is still very mysterious as a character. She claimed that she could sense other beings' incoming death and had soul reaping ability. Although all these claims were initially proved to be just Lala herself suffering 8th grader syndrome, she later showed the ability to travel to the realm of the dead and had helped Kimihito who went there on a regular basis. But then again, in the latest chapter she could not sense the coming death of a girl with terminal illness and this somewhat contradicts her claim to be capable of sensing death. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Monster Musume Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Monsters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Aliens Category:Monster Girls Category:Tier 9